


ocellar

by huebin2002



Series: you've become my crown [3]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, I'm just in love, M/M, Someone stop me from writing them too much, Tag yourself I'm Yeonjun, They're so cute oh my god, angst with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huebin2002/pseuds/huebin2002
Summary: Soobin and Kai's confession, viewed from Yeonjun's eyes.





	ocellar

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Sookai hasn't been posting any selca but at least they fed me enough moments literally every day so here's another drabble (which is not really a drabble cause it's freaking long but whatever xd)

 

Sometimes, Yeonjun couldn’t help but jealous of Soobin; of what a great person he’d become.

 

Unlike him who was so easy to read, so easy to rile up, so easy _everything_ , Soobin was—well, he was an enigma. Because it was never that simple with him. Trying to figure him out was the same as trying to solve a totally difficult problem he’d always seen inside his thick textbook. But then again, despite all that pretense, he could be such an open book at times; especially when he was faced with their youngest.

 

Yeonjun blinked.

 

Ah yes. Their youngest. Their literal fluff of sunshine. Their giant baby. How could he forget that smol boy when he was the reason why he was currently having this weird thought?

 

“Hyung?” he snapped back when a big hand tugged the hem of his shirt, and he looked up to see Soobin’s pouting face. Cute. “Are you listening to me?”

 

He shrugged, flashing a lazy smirk at him. He would be in deep shit if he admitted the truth, but when he saw his pout deepen he couldn’t help the chuckle which rattled his throat. “Don’t pout, bun. I was just thinking. So,” he paused to give him an amused look. “You want to know why Kai is avoiding you?”

 

“Yeah. It’s kind of obvious, don’t you think?” he sighed. “That brat certainly doesn’t even try to hide it.”

 

“Well, compared to you he’s practically a walking bundle of emotions.” Yeonjun grinned. “Anyway, what are you going to do now? He’s certainly not going to back down easily. You know how stubborn he is once he puts his mind on something.”

 

That shuts him up, but not even a minute later Soobin said; “Should I use my leader card on him?”

 

“And having him ignoring you for another week?” he raised his eyebrow. “You sure you can hold on that long? Don’t say yes if you’re not confident enough to live without his clingy ass because we all know you secretly love it when he clings on you.”

 

He hid a smile when heat began to rise up Soobin’s mochi-like cheeks. “What? That’s not true!” he sputtered, “Stop saying nonsense.”

 

“I’m joking, Binnie.” he said softly, patting his head. “Just do what you think is right.”

 

He blinked at him before he snapped out of it and proceeds to bit his lower lip. “I just—I don’t know what to do. I’m lost, hyung.” he mumbled softly, lowering his gaze downwards. Kai had always been Soobin's weakness with his deer shaped eyes and pretty smile, and Yeonjun knew this pretty well. It shouldn’t be a surprise to see him this defeated, even though it should. “Have I offended him in any way? He’s—Kai is just so different now and I don’t like it.”

 

Yeonjun stopped and began to think for a moment.

 

_Is that it, really?_

 

But then he remembered those looks Kai had been secretly hiding. The jealousy that flared inside his orbs. The upturned lips. His desperate looking eyes and quivering lips.

 

“Nah.” Yeonjun shrugged with a smile. “You better ask him if you want to know the reason. And when I said ask, I meant it nicely.”

 

Soobin looked at him blankly.

 

“He literally ran away like he’d seen ghost every single time I came within a meter radius near him, and you told me to ask him nicely?” he said incredulously. “Are you nuts?”

 

So that was how their conversation ended. If he thought about it again, Soobin was right. There was no way Kai would ever talk to him without any sort of blackmail involved. So when he accidentally heard them arguing that night, Yeonjun was more than surprised.

 

“Why are you avoiding me?”

 

“Who said that I’m avoiding you because I’m sure I’m not avoiding you. Nuh-uh.”

 

Yeonjun tried to suppress his groan because for god’s sake, that was one hell of a stupid move. Seriously Kai, could you be more obvious?

 

“Then stop running away and talk to me.” Soobin’s frustrated voice yanked him from his thoughts. “Do you hate me? Is that it?”

 

Kai looked at him in shock at the accusation. “W-What? I don’t—”

 

“Then what?” he spat out. “Tell me the truth. I’m so fucking tired of this, ning.”

 

“Hyung I’m—” Kai paused, his expression torn and lips quivering. “P-Please, don’t think like that. I don’t—I could never hate you.”

 

“Stop lying.” chastised Soobin, but this time softer and a laced with melancholy. “If you’re telling the truth, then why you keep avoiding my eyes, huh?”

 

“Because I like you!”

 

Yeonjun was rendered still. As he stood by the door, he was suddenly aware of his heartbeat, of his blood rushing around through his cheek. Wow, that was—for someone so young, Kai sounded like he truly meant it. There was no hesitation behind his words, no lie either. The confession was raw, a bit rough and jagged along the edges, but most of all, it was so goddamn honest.

 

“I…” Kai repeated softly, a tremble making its way to his small voice. “….I like you.”

 

“Y-You,” Soobin blinked, “You like—me?”

 

He saw Kai nodded, his eyes a bit teary like he was about to cry. “I don’t know what to do. I like you. I really, really like you, Soobin-hyung.”

 

What followed was silence. He watched them mutely. It felt like he had been standing there for hours when in reality only seconds had passed. Damn, he felt so nervous and he didn’t even know why. Maybe because of the fact that he didn’t count at the fact Kai’s breakdown would happen this fast. Yeonjun tried to keep his feet grounding to the earth, but failed the moment Soobin opened his mouth.

 

“Oh, ning.” He said softly. At that moment Soobin chose to pull his hand inside a tight grip. Looking down to catch Kai’s red-rimmed eyes on him, Soobin squeezed his palms so tight until his knuckles turned white, all the while tugging the crying boy closer. “Come here, you big baby.”

 

“No way,” Kai stood his ground, shaking his head vehemently. A tear fell across cheek when he said; “I know you’re going to say something stupid like, ‘you’re too young, it’s just a crush, please think about it again’ or something equally stupid like that.”

 

Gently, Soobin pushed the tears away from his eyes with the tips of his finger. His gesture was so damn intimate, so gentle and it made his heart clench at how patient he’s being towards their maknae.

 

“What about ‘I like you too’?”

 

“H-Huh?”

 

“I like you too, Kai,” he confessed. “So would you come here and give me a hug?”

 

And the next thing he knew, Kai jumped into Soobin’s arms with a loud, teary laugh, hair falling over his face, grinning so sweetly Yeonjun could taste it a hundred feet away. And when he saw the exact same smile weaving itself on Soobin’s lips, he couldn’t help but think no, that’s not just a simple like. Because in his eyes, that’s how two people being in love should be.

 


End file.
